Bis nach Gongaga!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Cloud liegt eingeschnappt im Krankenhaus und Zack möchte sich gerne entschuldigen. Cloud hat aber nicht vor, es ihm so leicht zu machen...


**Da ich nicht SquareEnix bin, gehört FFVII nicht mir. Schade...**

* * *

Der Himbeerwackelpudding mit Vanillesauce sah tatsächlich genießbar aus, obwohl Clouds schlimmste Befürchtungen in Bezug auf das Krankenhausessen sich bisher leider bestätigt hatten. Nach nur drei Bissen Nudelauflauf-Imitat hatte er also beschlossen, direkt zum Dessert überzugehen. Was konnte ein Koch bei einem Wackelpudding schon falsch machen?

Der Rest des Shin-Ra-Krankenhauses in Sektor 5 war glücklicherweise besser als das Essen. Das Bett war bequemer als seines im Schlafraum, es gab mehr Privatsphäre, da alle Betten durch Vorhänge voneinander getrennt waren (sie waren hellblau geblümt, schrecklich!) und es gab Schmerzmittel mit interessanten Nebenwirkungen (yeah!). Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man es hier also aushalten. Noch ein eigener Fernseher, und er wäre wirklich zufrieden.

Während Cloud noch überlegte, ob er dem rosa Pudding eine Chance geben sollte, fiel ein großer, zackförmiger Schatten auf sein Bett. Aha, die Besuchszeiten galten also nicht für Erste.

_Dann lass ich ihn mal zappeln!_

"Ähem!" räusperte Zack sich hörbar.

Cloud tat ihm nicht den Gefallen aufzublicken. Die Vanillesauce würde er auf jeden Fall essen.

"Äh, bist du echt so sauer?" Zack gab nicht auf.

Cloud seufzte und sah ihn nun zu ihm hoch.

"Hätte ich einen Grund, sauer zu sein?"

Der Erste grinste verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Es war ein Unfall."

"Sicher war es das. Was sollte ich denen sonst erzählen? War ganz klar ein Unfall. Dummer, tollpatschiger Cloud. Tss..."

Jetzt wurde Zack erstaunlich blass. Cloud hätte diesen Farbton in diesem Gesicht gar nicht für möglich gehalten. Pudding oder nicht Pudding?

Da er weiterhin nichts sagte, sondern lieber über seinen Nachtisch meditierte, wurde sein bester Freund zusehends nervöser. Der stand am Ende des Bettes, verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fuhr ständig mit der Hand durch seine Stachelfrisur.

"Wem hast du was erzählt? Wer war denn da?"

Was gäbe Cloud jetzt für ein PHS mit Kamerafunktion.

"Die gemeinen Männer mit den offiziellen Clipboards und den teuren Kugelschreibern. Die immer so ernst aussehen und neugierige Fragen stellen." antwortete er.

Zack zuckte tatsächlich zusammen.

"Wann waren sie da?"

"Vor etwa einer halben Stunde. Haben alles notiert und sind wieder weg."

"Oookay, und was genau haben sie notiert?"

"Was glaubst du denn?"

"Du hast es ihnen tatsächlich gesagt? Alles? Ehrlich?"

Zack hüpfte praktisch auf und ab.

Cloud konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen, von diesem Anblick würde er den Rest seines Lebens zehren.

_Jetzt mache ihn fertig!_

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es dein Einfall war, dass du mich gezwungen hast, weil du nun mal mein Vorgesetzter bist, dass du..."

Weiter kam er nicht, jenseits des linken Vorhangs lachte jemand.

Zack blickte in die entsprechende Richtung, zuckte mit den Schultern und war mit drei großen Schritten direkt neben Clouds Bett.

"Wir sollten vielleicht etwas diskreter sein. Diese Vorhänge sind nicht sehr dick."

Und sprach es in einem Flüsterton, der noch lauter war als sein Geplapper vorher.

Immerhin verstummte das Lachen nebenan, weswegen Zack sich wieder sicher fühlte und sich auf das Bett setzte. Oder besser gesagt fallen ließ. Was Cloud sehr schmerzhaft ins Gedächtnis rief, dass sein rechter Fuß gebrochen war.

"Au, pass doch auf! " zischte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. "Das tut echt weh!"

Na toll, jetzt war ihm die Lust auf die zweifelhafte Süßspeise vergangen.

"Willst du das nicht mehr?" Der Erste schämte sich nicht im Geringsten.

Also schob Cloud ihm die Schale hin. Sofort griff Zack nach dem Löffel und begann, den Pudding zu verspeisen. Schien zu schmecken. Mist!

"Was hast du erzählt?" fragte Zack mit vollem Mund.

Cloud seufzte erneut.

"Ich hatte gerade meine Schicht beendet und war auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum meiner Einheit, als ich einem Ersten namens Zack Fair begegnete. Der sagte mir, ich solle ihm sofort folgen, es gehe um Leben und Tod. Da ich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete, wegen der vielen Terroranschläge in letzter Zeit, folgte ich ihm ohne Zögern. Er führte mich zu den Quartieren der Soldat-Mitglieder, schließlich zu der Etage, in der die Ersten wohnen. Natürlich hatte ich mittlerweile Zweifel ob seiner Absichten, aber wer stellt schon einen Ersten in Frage?"

Zack boxte ihm ans Bein.

"Das tut immer noch weh, Idiot!"

"Stellst du mich gerade in Frage?"

"Halt bloß die Klappe."

Die geheimnisvolle Person hinter dem Vorhang lachte wieder.

Zack verdrehte die Augen, stellte die leere Dessertschale zurück auf das Tablett und griff dann nach dem Teller mit den Teigwaren des Grauens.

"Isst du das noch?"

"Auf keinen Fall! Das ist mit Sicherheit kein Schinken. Über den Käse will ich nicht einmal nachdenken."

Zack dachte offensichtlich auch nicht darüber nach, sondern schaufelte sich das Zeug einfach in den Mund.

"Wie ging`s weiter?"

"In der Eingangshalle befindet sich eine kleine Fotogalerie. Oben links ganz rechts in der Mitte hängt ein Bild von Sephiroth."

Wieder Gelächter hinter dem Vorhang.

"Es hängt wirklich da. Also, Zack Fair befahl mir, mich auf seine Schultern zu stellen. Ich traute mich nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. Dann brachte er mich dazu, ein Poster über Sephiroths Portrait zu kleben. Als ich fertig war, begann er derart zu lachen, dass ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte."

Cloud beendete seine Geschichte und griff nach seinem Apfelsaft. Leider kein Weißbanora, aber den hatte er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr bekommen.

Zack starrte ihn einfach an, vom Nudelzeugs war nichts mehr übrig.

"Und?"

"Und das war alles."

Der Erste konnte es nicht fassen.

"Das kann nicht alles sein. Was haben sie gesagt? Das muss doch Konsequenzen haben?"

Cloud legte den Kopf schräg und dachte nach.

"Für mich jedenfalls nicht. Es ist völlig einleuchtend, dass du mich eingeschüchtert hast."

Zack war zum ersten Mal seit zehn Monaten sprachlos.

_Dass ich das noch erleben darf!_

Das Häufchen Elend, das gerade noch sein bester Freund gewesen war, öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrmals, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Endlich gelang ihm ein Flüstern:

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Oh, sie meinten, dass SOLDAT-Mitglieder ihre Streitereien unter sich austragen sollten. Sie geben den Bericht an Sephiroth weiter, damit er sich selbst darum kümmern kann."

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" brüllte Zack, während er aufsprang und in die Mitte des Raumes rannte. Er schaute panisch in jede Richtung, Cloud rechnete schon damit, dass er sogar unter den Betten nachsehen würde.

Erst nachdem der Erste sich überzeugt hatte, dass Sephiroth nicht im Zimmer war, kehrte er zu Cloud zurück.

"Wann genau waren sie da?"

"Vor etwa 45 Minuten. Wenn du sofort die Stadt verlässt, hast du vielleicht eine geringe Überlebenschance. "

Cloud machte eine Geste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. "So gering!"

Zack deutete auf seinen Freund, während er sich rückwärts gehend von ihm entfernte.

"Das kriegst du zurück."

Dann drehte er sich um, rannte los und fast eine Schwester um, die ihm üble Flüche hinterher rief.

Hinter dem linken Vorhang kämpfte Clouds Nachbar mit dem Erstickungstod. Cloud hoffte sehr, dass er keine gebrochenen Rippen oder etwas Ähnliches hatte. Das würde wirklich weh tun.

"Alles klar da drüben?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Antwort kam.

"Alles bestens. Das ist der mit Abstand lustigste Krankenhausaufenthalt meines Lebens."

"Freut mich."

"Was war das eigentlich für ein Poster?"

"Oh, nur ein Poster von Sephiroth mit Masamune. Darauf steht: Nicht auf die Größe kommt es an, sondern auf die Technik!"

Erneutes Gelächter hinter dem Vorhang.

Cloud lehnte sich zurück in sein Kissen und streckte sich ein wenig. So gut es eben ging, ohne das rechte Bein zu bewegen. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch eine Pizza oder ein verwandtes Lebensmittel. Vielleicht konnte er eine der Schwestern überzeugen, dass Verhungern während einer Genesung extrem kontraproduktiv war?

"Wie weit lässt du ihn denn rennen, bis du ihm die Wahrheit sagst?" fragte sein mysteriöser Nachbar.

"Die Wahrheit" war, dass Cloud nur einen einfachen Unfallbericht ausgefüllt hatte. Er hatte angegeben, dass er nach Dienstende über eine Stufe gestolpert und die halbe Treppe vor Gebäude 4 hinuntergefallen war, welches sehr weit vom Quartier der Ersten entfernt stand. Zum Glück war Zack Fair vor Ort gewesen, um ihm zu helfen und einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Zack hatte auch die Höflichkeit besessen, ihn noch ein Stück zu tragen, damit der Krankenwagen nicht durch die engen Gassen manövrieren musste. Perfektes Alibi! Niemand würde je die Wahrheit herausfinden.

"Wie weit?" Cloud konnte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Vielleicht bis nach Gongaga?"

* * *

**"Oben links ganz rechts unten in der Mitte" ist die interessanteste Ortsbeschreibung, die man mir jemals gegeben hat. Spaßigerweise habe ich die Stelle sofort gefunden...**

**Tja, was soll ich sagen, Zack hat Rache geschworen, also wird es wahrscheinlich eine Fortsetzung geben. Ziemlich sicher sogar!**


End file.
